


Lovers Don't Play Fair

by sk8wizzard



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fucking, Light BDSM, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk8wizzard/pseuds/sk8wizzard
Summary: Meetings are boring. Sex is not. Explicit, 18+ only.Light bdsm. A brief battle for dominance. Hakoda has a nipple ring. Bato is trans. I am the captain, I make the rules.
Relationships: Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), bakoda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Lovers Don't Play Fair

Hakoda walked into their bedroom, stripping off his shirt and flinging it into a corner before dramatically flopping face first onto their bed.

“If I have to sit through another one of the earth general’s meetings, I think I’ll actually die” he groaned, voice muffled by bedding.

“Oh please,” Bato retorted, clearly used to these kinds of theatrics. “You’re the biggest baby I’ve ever met.”

Hakoda only grunted in response, face still buried in pillows.

Bato chuckled before slapping a hand onto one of Hakoda’s shoulders and rolling him over to make room on the bed for himself.

Or at least that’s what Hakoda thought he was doing, before he flopped down onto him instead.

_“Oof.”_

Hakoda wheezed, the wind knocked out of him.

“Babe there is a _whole bed_ for you to lay on” he puffed, laughing and gasping between words. 

Bato laid his head against Hakoda’s bare chest.

“Hmmm…” he hummed. “I think i like this better.”

Hakoda laughed again, shifting under Bato’s weight.

“Easy for you to say, you’re not the one pinned under a _giant.”_

Bato chuckled, swirling his fingers in the dark hair that spread across his chest.

“Oh, I think you like it” he teased.

“Sweet spirits above” Hakoda whined, tilting his head back to look up in a dramatic fashion. “I’ve done nothing to deserve this.”

Bato saw the opportunity and took it, nipping playfully at his outstretched neck.

“Hey now,” he chuckled, tilting his head back down. “You’re hardly playing fair.”

_“_ Let me make it up to you then” he cooed,gently brushing his nose against Hakoda’s before pressing his lips to his for a warm kiss. It was a brief kiss, soft and loving. Bato pulled back, gliding a thumb over his cheek. Hakoda placed his hand on his wrist, looking up at him with a soft smile. He looked perfect, sweet and loving, until the mischievous glint in his eyes gave him away.

“Oh, honey…” he teased. “I’m _sure_ you can do better than that.”

Bato narrowed his eyes for a moment, a sly smile spreading on his face.

“Oh, _Ok_.”

He pushed himself upright for a moment, swinging his legs apart to straddle Hakoda at the waist. He looked down at the man beneath him, his bare chest before him. His muscular frame was the same as it had always been, broad and sturdy, though age had left a soft layer of flesh over muscle. A flash of silver gleamed against the brown of his right nipple, a souvenir from the fire nation that Bato never knew he could love so much. He was all skin and sweat, with a trail of dark hair teasing down towards his crotch. Bato felt desire swell within him.

“You’re gonna eat those words, Koda.”

Hakoda smirked, goading him on.

“Promise?”

At that Bato bent back over him, pressing him down hard into a kiss. 

Hakoda grunted, his mouth opening eagerly beneath his. In an instant he was wrapping an arm around Bato and grabbing him by the hair at the nape of his neck. With his other hand, he gripped his side, his waist, his hip, before taking a handful of Bato’s ass.He moaned in response, rolling his hips into Hakoda beneath him.

Hakoda cursed, gasping out of their sloppy kiss. Bato took this as an invitation, moving his mouth down to his neck, his hands groping at his sides.

_“Babe…”_ he breathed. “If you give me hickies before our next meeting, I’ll _kill_ you”

Bato smirked against his skin, nipping him gently before trailing kisses down to his chest. His fingers teased at his nipple, his right hand moving in neat circles while his left slid down to his waist. 

Hakoda was breathing heavier now, his grip on Bato’s hair tightening slightly. Bato continued, a wet trail of kisses and hot breath against skin before finally fixating on his nipple. He sucked on it gently, teasing his nipple ring with his tongue. Hakoda let out a deep moan, his back arching beneath him.

“Bato…” he groaned, feeling himself stiffen in his trousers, pressing against the inside of Bato’s thigh.

“Fuck me.”

Bato paused, pulling off to look up at him. Hakoda met his gaze, eyes piercing into his.

“I want you to tie to this bed, and _fuck me._ ”

Bato suppressed a smirk and moved forward to until his breath was hot against his ear.

“And which one of my dicks would you like me to fuck you with?” he breathed, voice low and warm against his skin.

Hakoda felt a wash of desire, of _need._ He closed his eyes.

“Green.”

Bato pressed his lips to his, gently biting his lower lip and pulling on it as he moved away.

“Whatever you want _chief.”_

He quickly dismounted, swinging his legs around until he was kneeling next to him. 

Hakoda made no hesitation in kicking off his trousers as Bato went for the drawer in their nightstand.

“Tie me first” Hakoda rasped.

Bato chuckled, shaking his head as he turned back to his lover.

“Someone is eager tonight” he laughed. Taking the leather strap from his wolf tale, he shook his hair loose before using the chord as an improvised restraint, binding Hakodas hands together at the wrist. Hakoda leaned forward as he did this, delivering a deep and longing kiss that made Bato’s hands fumble as he worked. Placing a hand on his chest, he gently pushed Hakoda back against the bed, fastening his hands to the headboard above him.

Standing back up, he turned his back to the bed and started taking his clothes off. Hakoda wolf whistled behind him.

“I didn’t know I’d be getting a _show_ tonight too” he teased, eyes lidded. 

Bato opened their bedside drawer and removed a green strap on and a bottle of lube.

“Trust me chief,” he said with a wink. “ _I’ll_ be the one getting a show tonight.”

Hakoda was stiff as a rock by the time Bato rejoined him on the bed, positioning himself between his legs and sliding his knees beneath his thighs.

He eased into him slowly, gently pressing his hips against his.

Hakoda let out a soft gasp, straining against the binding at his wrists.

“ _Fuck..”_ he whispered, craning his neck against the pillow.

“Is that good for you babe?” 

Bato was teasing him now, using that innocent little voice that Hakoda knew was anything but.

Hakoda looked up at him with hooded eyes, his breath hitching as Bato started to move in him, gradually picking up the pace before settling into an easy rhythm. 

“You’re a real- gnh- little shit when you want to be” Hakoda muttered, struggling to keep his words even.

“Oh honey,” Bato sighed, “you’re so _sweet_ when my dick is inside you.”

He pushed his hips forward as he said it, thrusting hard on the word sweet as if to emphasize it.

Before Hakoda could respond, Bato had his dick in his hands, applying an even pressure as he continued to thrust. Hakoda moaned, arching his back and straining against his bound wrists. Rubbing his thumb at the tip of his cock, Bato focused on keeping both rhythms steady.

Hakoda was breathless, aching and trembling at his lovers touch.

“Babe…”

Bato didn’t look up, but instead kept working Hakoda steadily between his thighs.

“Its a _really_ good thing we didn’t put you in charge of prisoners during the war.”

Bato’s movement stuttered a moment at this, and he looked up, confused.

“Wha-“

Before he could finish his sentence, Hakoda broke free from his bondage, sitting up to take Bato by the shoulders. Kissing him hard, he shifted against him, pushing him to the side until he was flat on his back. 

Bato nearly yelped in surprise, slipping out of him as their bodies shifted.

With their positions reversed, Hakoda now pressed his own weight against Bato, rolling his hips against his as he continued to kiss him. Bato groaned beneath him, mouth open to his tongue. Hakodas savored every moan as his hands caressed him, working hot and slick against his skin.

Hakoda smiled, a flash of teeth against skin before sitting up again, this time straddling Bato as he eased back down onto his cock. 

He let out a moan at his own pleasure, moving himself up and down Bato, bracing himself against him, both hands cupping his waist.

Bato looked up at him, his dark eyes heavy with pleasure. It was a pretty sight, Hakoda’s strong body moving against him, skin dark and glistening in the light. His dick bobbed slightly as he moved up and down, and Bato felt himself lost in the pleasure of it, of seeing him like this, exposed and desperate and hungry at his touch. A bead of precum glistened on his the head of his cock, warm and wet and ever so teasing. Bato opened his mouth to moan, only to be caught by Hakoda.

He slipped his index finger and his pointer into his mouth, pressing down on his tongue. 

“Shush now love,” he cooed, although his panting nearly broke the coolness of his voice.

“We wouldn’t want the neighbors to hear you _desperate”_

So it was his turn to be cheeky then. Bato was too lost within desire to even bother with a response to this, too hot in his longing. Instead he looked up at him, making eye contact as he sucked on his fingers obediently, tasting the salt of Hakoda’s skin.

Bato moved his hips upward, thrusting into Hakoda as he moved. Hakoda’s breath stuttered above him, and when his fingers slacked out of his mouth, Bato saw his opening.

Taking Hakoda’s hips in his hands, he pushed him, rolling his body off of his and next to him on the bed. In one swift movement, he was back on top of him, Hakoda’s legs pushed back and spread so his knees were over his shoulders.

“Oh _I’m_ sorry,” he smirked.

“I thought _I_ was doing the fucking tonight.”

Hakoda reached towards him, but Bato caught his wrists, pinning them to the bed above his head. 

Keeping his wrists pushed against the bed with one hand, he thrust back into him, his pace far less forgiving than the first time.

Hakoda grunted, his voice gravel and grit. Bato was relentless now, thrusting harder and faster as Hakoda’s legs tightened around him. 

“When I say, I’m going to fuck you,” he rasped, breathing heavy with each thrust,

“I fucking mean- _I’m_ going- to _fuck you._ ”

He kept moving, skin against skin, fasted and faster. Hakoda shuddered beneath him, cursing and gasping and twisting until his hips jutted upward, hot cum spurting up onto his own chest with a moan.

Hakoda was a mess beneath him, panting and shivering, cum glistening against the dark wiry hair on his chest. Bato shook at the sight of it. Sitting back on his knees, he felt himself start to tremble.

He slid out of him, flipping over to lay by his side. As they caught their breaths, Hakoda turned to give him a lopsided smile. His voice was soft when he spoke.

“We aren’t finished yet.”

He took moved his hand down Bato’s chest, working his fingers against him in soft caresses towards his crotch. Bato clutched at him, his breath fluttering against his freckled shoulder as he pressed his body closer to his. His pleasure crested within him, and he came in warm waves, gasping quietly and shaking into the crook of Hakoda’s neck.

They lay like that for a while longer, bodies wrapped in embrace, limbs tangled together like the sea entangles the shore.

Moments passed, the quiet intimacy of their embrace filling the space around them. Bato ran is hand through Hakoda’s hair, pressing their foreheads together.

“My love…” he sighed.

“Hm?”

“You smell awful. Have you ever heard of a shower?”

Hakoda snorted, his bubbling laughter breaking their silence.


End file.
